


Bond of Honor, Son and Father

by loki_of_jotunheim



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Julius "dies" not Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_of_jotunheim/pseuds/loki_of_jotunheim
Summary: Hunter and Cossack. John Rider and Yassen Gregorovich. Alex and the ghost of a young boy named Yasha."The bond of honor that had once existed with the father extended to the son." - Russian Roulette. (Not the whole tale- but a little bit of the story.)Or: The snippets of Yassen and Alex in the hallway and the school, from Yassen's perspective.
Relationships: Hunter & Cossack, John Rider & Yassen Gregorovich, Yassen Gregorovich & Alex Rider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Bond of Honor, Son and Father

A flicker of motion, the boy standing in the doorway, watching him, drew Yassen to a halt. He’d seen him before briefly, as he’d gone to meet with Dr. Grief (and get an idea of just how badly the operation was about to implode). 

Alex Friend looked very much like his father. 

Not Sir David Friend, no. John Rider. The man who had set Yassen on the course that had led him here (In another world, where Alex had met a man named Sayle and Yassen on a rooftop, Yassen wondered if he’d ever be free from the Riders. In another universe, Yassen and John Rider never met and Alex grew up speaking French). 

Alex looked at him with blind curiosity and no small amount of suspicion.

“Who are you?” 

“Just...visiting.” Yassen answered, and went to leave. But he turned around one last time and took a last fleeting glance at John Rider's son. A small but fond smile was permitted and he hoped that the occasion never came. “Another time, maybe.” 

* * *

The two boys might have looked the same, but even from the roof, Yassen could tell the two apart as clear as day. 

Alex Friend, Julius Grief, the clone, had the edge of cruelty and hatred of Hunter and Cossack and Scorpia. Alex Rider had not yet had that edge shaved into him and quietly Yassen hoped he never would. 

_ Kill both the clone and Alex Rider _ . 

(In one world, the words from _both_ to _and_ were gone, and Yassen ignored the order there entirely. In one universe, Alex never touched the dark edge of the murky waters of the world Hunter and Cossack lived in.) 

“Who took that shot?” Mrs. Jones yelled below. “Who took that shot?” 

Yassen’s attention was focused on the boy staring at the roof above, and Alex Rider seemed to know he was there, even if he couldn’t see him. 

There would be no more killing tonight. 

Yassen watched John Rider’s son a little while longer, and slipped away into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> We were crying over Yassen and Alex's One scene of direct interaction in the show in the Alex Rider group chat on twitter. I ... got sad and inspired. (Also, I haven't been able to get my ADHD meds refilled for 2 days now and I'm writing this instead of the other fics and videos I wanted to get done.) 
> 
> I hope this...fits Yassen. I read through Russian Roulette and where they interacted in that while I wrote this (There's one sentence that has one word switched out that's a direct quote), and Yassen is just. I love him. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
